Out from the ashes
by Arashi Kazama
Summary: fixed problem. scar survives after the events of the battle with his nephew. now he must find redemption. rated for intense graphics at the begining please R&R


ts dark, i can't see anything, but I can feel stinging pain all around my body. I feel so weak I can't even mode my paws. I groan as the pain increased as rain drops hit my wounds and fur, and the flesh that was exposed after resent events. the metallic scent of blood filled my nostrils. I groan again, collecting my thoughts and try to remember what had just happened. yes, it was all coming back. I remember now, the fear, the anguish, the pain, from the duel I had with my nephew whom I thought was long dead, all of it taking place atop of pride rock which was engulfed in flames, to the fall within the burning firey pit, almost as if it were a transcendence to hell itself. then they appeared, the hyena's whom I had betrayed. turned out they heard my desperate attempt to coax my nephew with lies in order to escape his wrath, by putting the blame all on them. They attacked me, trying to feed on my body, having not eaten in days, weeks, they were desperate. there was no way around it, it was official that they were now my enemy.

I never was an expert on violence, but I wasn't going to go down by the likes of them without a fight. I killed a good chunk of them, but of course being tired after the fight with simba, and that there were so many of them, I eventually collapsed. what few hyena's left were about to be taken by the flames. there was no escape. I awaited deaths cold embrace. unfortunately, it was going to be long painful wait. I still remember the searing flames slithering up from paws, coating me with the hot embers as they danced gracefully apon my fur, eating away my dark mane and even digging more into the bite wounds I received from the hyena's. the burning sensation was unexplainable, but I'd rather forget about it and just die already! what was taking so long? have I done so much bad things I deserve this kind of torture?

I suddenly hear foot steps from afar, my ears could still barely work functionally but with after being burnt and muffled from the rain drops it was still unclear. I felt a touch, and I winched and roared in pain, oh how I wished it would all just go away. I passed out and woke up, my vision still blurry, but what I could make out, was that everything was white and bright. the ground I was on felt metallic, hard and cold. there were beings floating around me, and were talking. I could understand them. "3rd degree burns everwhere, mane completely gone, broken ribs and back left foot, medium size gash around the bottom right torso, from what seemed to be a bite mark only made worse by the fire, jaw dismembered, blind left eye, melted ear drums and lungs; infected."

he sounded like he was giving a report about my injuries. was this the afterlife? had I become the grass? bah. I never believe in such riff raff. never did like my fathers lectures. the beings started to come closer, and a mask was placed in front of my muzzle. I don't remember a thing after that. I awoke with my body in more agony, my movements were restricted in some areas. I never felt so uncomfortable. were these things trying to torture me? are these gods? my vision still blurry, I saw one of the beings approach me, he placed his paw on me and started stroking it back and forth on my body. How I wish I knew what was to become of me.

as days passed by I felt my strength returning, my body was still limited to movement but I could feel i was getting better by the day. I had later learned that these beings were called humans. life forms above us animals and guardians to us. these 'scientists' as they called themselves nursed me back to health. they put this sort of mushy soft liquid on my body and smothered me in it. truth be told I rather liked it actually, it felt soothing. if anything I almost actually did feel like a king what with all the attention I was getting. but there were times when I went trough painful procedures such as having a breathing apparatus and a big collar around my neck, but in the end I enjoyed the hours where they'd bathe me, feed me and treat me well like royalty. I AM royalty. as my health was almost restored to its fullest I was put in a cage. of all places. I felt betrayed again. with nothing to do but sit and do nothing I decided to think over a few things. like what will happen after this? are they going to let me go and give me a second chance at life?

and if so, what should I do then? well the question was how do I feel? am I angered? simba did take away what was to be mine after all. nothing never went my way even when I was a cub. 'Taka', what a weak name. I changed my name to scar to remind myself of the failures. I looked at my newer scare on my body, some parts were forever gone it seemed. as for my mane there was little of it, I just hope it grows a bit more longer so can have it back as it was before. my goatee was making progress growing back and my eye, well, my scared eye was completely useless now. I don't think I'll be able to hunt by myself anymore. alone, I've always hated that word. but now it seems that I'll need to find a new identity for myself.

I could feel the suns rays bathing on me once again as I set foot into the safari after what seemed like many seasons. the long walk felt good, and the fresh air was magnificent. but where should I go now? I suppose I'll go pay my brother a visit, or whatever is left of him. I arrived shortly in the gorge. not surprisingly as creepy as a graveyard. not a soul in sight. I eventually came across a few bones and a dead twisted tree. I had finally arrived. "brother..." I say silently. "you were always better and stronger than me. since we were cubs you've been nothing but kind towards me. it was no secret that I was always jealous of you. you were first born, you got all the attention, you got all the special treatment from father. all I had was mother. you had many who adored you even though you didn't do anything except be born."

those times when they were young stuck him like a cold needle running through a hot body. he now knew for sure that those memories were all he had left. and all that followed after was but a fall from grace. he had become a failure. a jealous failure. he was lazy, a coward. thats why he abandoned his identity as taka and was reborn as scar. he was ashamed of himself. he hated his past but at the same time cherished it. it was the only part of his life where he felt...happy. to have some one to love him for who he was, nothing more. "mufasa..." he could feel a lumb forming in his throat. was he really about to? "I'm starting to realize now that what I'm doing this moment won't atone for what I did to you. but better late than never. heh, I've always been up for excuses. we'd get in trouble with father or mother and you'd turn to me to ditch us out." a slight smile curved between his muzzle.

"but as we got older, things changed. I changed, your destiny was set in stone. and when your offspring was born, that was it. I fell into complete darkness. I was all alone, no one cared. no one listened, no one could understand. I wanted to know what ir was like, to have all that power at the tip of my claws. so I..." steamy tears ran down his cheek. taking a big sigh for a moment he continued. "I made my own family and even then I failed. I payed no attention to nuka, nor did zira. all she wanted was me and my...well you know. but it never felt like love, not the kind you had. but maybe if I'd talked to her and stopped being lazy things might have turned for the better."

"hoohooha~ so the black has faced the white now, dah start of a new journey always begins with a knowing of ones failures. and you admit it! thats good~ now learn, learn and rise!" now there was a familiar voice. the lion sighed as the babboon hovered around him. he was about to speak when "old rafiki knows that you don't~ and thats your brother! haha!" the wise shaman monkey danced around him. "I'm aware." he sighed again. "could you please leave me alone I'm trying to have-,"

"nooo~ no, no you misunderstand! your path is clear! old rafiki just comes to admire the scenery." he chuckled. scar huffed under his breath. this monkey always spoke in riddles. "the ting is, you're learning, like a chick growing into a hawk! like an egg hatching a bird you are reborn! now go~ you will know when your brothers blessing arives~" with that said, scar turned around to see the monkey already long gone.

"so should I go back? how will they accept me?" no one said this was going to be easy...

As pride rock comes into view, all that is there is as it once was before my tyranny. there were tons of animals from around the savanna, and what appeared to be rafiki holding up a cub. It must have been my nephews young. I decided to wait for the gathering to end and then make my next move. how am I going to approach them? everyone hates me. and they have every right to. I won't hold my breath.

"by the stars! it can't be!" oh no, great. there goes my cover. "sire! sire! come quick I-" I quickly snapped my jaws around the annoying bird and imprisoned him, spitting him out and holding him down just as swiftly. "p-p-pleeheheeease don't=," I couldn't help but chuckle at how miserable this weak bird looked. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." zazu's eyes almost popped out of his sockets "HELP! HELP!" sighing, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere I freed him. watching zazu flap his wing uncontrolablly wasn't a rare thing despite getting more funny every time I see it. I sat there in the open, waiting for trouble to come. it didn't take too long. I was soon greated with a loud furious roar. "what are you doing here?" I calmly stood up, eyes closed and not showing a single sign of fear. "I've come to apologize..."

To my surprise I heard laughter, and a smack across my face and truth be told, I felt I deserved that. made sure to let them know about it too. "you've got a lot of nerve." simba huffed. the anger in his eyes was scary, even for me. "Simba, please, I only want to talk and then I'll leave." I tried again, but simba pressed his paw against my throat. "no scar, I'm in NO mood to be talking to a killer." so it would seem that he hadn't put it behind him. "didn't you once tell me you weren't like scar?"

taken aback by my saying, he retreated. "make it quick." he ordered. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm still alive. I'm not so sure my self to be honest. it wasn't even my intention. but it would seem that the stars have given me another chance. and I want to take it."

"you aren't welcomed her scar." I scoffed at how much emphases he put into that name. "scar is dead. I..." taking a deep breath, and slowly letting it out "Taka..." only one voice came out from the pride of lions who were aiding their new king. "I haven't heard that name since..." my dear sarabi, will you accept me? I look into your eyes, full of hate, disgust, mistrust and confusion. "Sarabi, you remember don't you? I want to make everything right again. you of all lions should have every right to hate me."

the elder lion shook her head. "my son has taught us all to put our past behind us. don't get me wrong I still hate you. but, if mufasa has given you a second chance then I believe him." what was she saying? "I'm not here to join the pride, I only wish to know where zira is." a low growl formed in simba's throat. "she's gone. banished. who knows where she ended up." nala answered with a little crack in her voice. I could tell something had happened. "nala go home, I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Remember simba, I'm not here to open old wounds, nor am I here for your forgivness, just want you to know that scar is dead, I have risen from the ashes. Taka has been reborn and I promise you, no more harm will come from me ever again." with that said I turned around to take my leave. not a voice stopped me from continuing my journey. but something felt puzzling. was sarabi the sign?


End file.
